Tour Bus Drama
by LenoraWinsdale
Summary: Mitchie goes on tour with Connect 3 and Mikayla. Margo isn't too happy about Mikayla sharing her bus especially with her opening act. -Demea Lovez- Rated M for LATER chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters etc… etc…

A/N: It's been a really long time since I wrote an M fic so fingers crossed that it's good! The M stuff isn't going to show up 'til a bit later. For now, it's just T for language...

I mostly never finish my stories so if anyone wants to pick up from where I left off, be my guest…

Tour Bus Drama: Chapter 1

The rain pattered against Mitchie's window, which was expected all day from the lingering grey clouds. The sound nearly overtook her radio which blasted her top hit, Who Will I Be? It was her last night to pack until she was off on tour with none other than Connect 3 and Mikayla. _The _Mikayla. The very same girl that Mitchie, not too long ago, waited on line for 2 hours for an autograph and a photo that Mikayla surely forgotten. As dreary as the day may seem, Mitchie felt like she was going to simply burst from excitement.

"I can't believe you're going to be gone _all _summer!" Angelina sighed.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Well, you'll be too busy at summer camp to miss me."

"No way! I'm totally going to miss my rock star best friend."

"I'm totally not a rock star. Not yet anyway."

"You already have two songs on the radio. You're a total rock star."

"Not _yet_. Just wait 'til I get back from the tour and we'll see how much everyone else likes me. So far, I'm just an opening act."

"You'll be awesome, Mitch. Just be careful of that Mikayla girl. I heard she's a royal pain to work with."

"Maybe. I've heard about some of her freak outs and how demanding she is, but I doubt she's _that _bad."

"Just try to be careful, Rock Star."

-*-*-*

Mitch already claimed her bed on the tour bus. There were two beds right across from one another with their own storage space above the bunk. Beyond their beds was the bathroom and you couldn't go any further than that without going out of the window of the bus. In the front was the driver (of course), then the lounge where she had to keep her key board and guitar. Right next to the lounge is where the mini kitchen is, which Mitchie was incredibly grateful for. Being on the tour with the many hours of rehearsal and shows, she'd definitely need coffee.

"Damn fly!" she swatted at it repeatedly with pictures that she brought with her. Some were of her family, some of her and Angelina, others were just scenery and the one with her and Mikayla.

It wasn't long until Mitchie heard someone approaching the bus. Too bad this person was wailing, screaming and demanding. It completely took the excitement out of seeing who it was. "Mikayla wants almonds a-sap!" she yelled, and quickly hung up.

"Margo, I didn't ask for almonds." Mitchie heard the familiar voice on the other end of the bus beyond the dividing door.

"They're not for you. They're for me."

"Then why didn't you say _you _wanted them."

"They'd get it to you faster than if…" Margo clicked open the door and revealed an incredibly nervous Mitchie who clung onto the hem of her pants. "Who are you?"

"Hi," Mitchie's voice cracked, completely intimidated and held out her hand. "I'm Mitchie."

Margo looked down at her hand and quickly disregarded it. "Why are you in Mikayla's tour bus?"

Mitchie withdrew her hand and forced it quickly back to her sides. "I was told that I would be staying in _this _bus."

Margo quickly turned away and began to dial. "I have some girl named Mitchell here claiming that she belongs on Mikayla's bus. What do you mean, _share_! Mikayla doesn't do share! I… She wants a separate bus immediately!" Margo stepped off the bus and continued to rant which became inaudible to both of the girls.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you!" Mitchie gushed. "Well, I've met you before but I doubt that you remember with all of the other fans that you've met, I doubt that you'd remember one person out of…"

"Yeah, yeah." Mikayla seemed completely uninterested. "You want an autograph or something?"

Though she was quite taken aback, she did her best to recover. "Actually, I have an autograph and even a picture!" Mitchie began to ruffle through her pictures that she was going to tape above her bed and pulled out the one of her and Mikayla during a signing after one of her concerts.

"Oh, you're that girl that won some kind of concert or something, right?" she rolled her eyes, which made Mitchie clear her throat.

"Yeah, and now I have a record deal. I'm your opening act."

"I'm sharing a bus with my opening act?" she scoffed. "We'll see." As Mikayla turned her back to walk off the bus, Mitchie was left on the bus alone and completely shut down. It was the same feeling she had when she asked Kyle Stevenson to the Junior Prom and he turned her down. _He _turned _her _down, and he's the one with the extreme over bite and horrid BO.

Margo returned in a matter of minutes with beads of sweat that formed on her forehead and with Mikayla who had an expression that Mitchie was unable to determine. "It looks like you girls are sharing a bus." She huffed, obviously displeased. "You girls play nice 'cause I'm going to be in the bus _right _behind you." Mitchie gulped. She imagined Margo supersized and chasing after the bus after hearing Mitchie didn't shine Mikayla's shoes when she requested her to. She did her best to stop the ends of her mouth from curling. "I logged your schedule into your blackberry. We're going to be stopping in 6 hours so make sure you have _everything._"

Mikayla nodded. "I got it, Margo." Mitchie watched as Margo's third chin lapped just above her clavicle. Though, as disgusting as it looked, it was quite fascinating. She felt that if she stared long enough, she would hear a croak leave her mouth as her chins inflate and for her to catch that pesky fly with her tongue.

"Good!" she directed her piercing stare towards Mitchie before she left the bus.

As soon as Margo left, Mikayla didn't waste any time pulling out her MP3 and rolling over. Mitchie sat down on her bed and tried to process her situation: she is on a bus with _The _Mikayla who is totally uninterested of the _little people_.

_So much for playing the license plate game…_


	2. What a Bitch

Tour Bus Drama: What a Bitch…

"Get out." Mikayla finally spoke to her after they were 4 hours into their ride.

Mitchie looked up from her diary. "Excuse me?"

"I have to use the rest room. Get out."

Mitchie continued to write in her journal. "No, just go."

"You're going to listen to me urinate?" Mikayla stood and walked towards the back.

"I'm not going to listen but I will be able to hear it."

"Just go in the kitchen. It's gross."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "No, just pee." Mikayla scoffed and slammed the door behind her. After a minute, she began to hear Mikayla _go. _"What's the big deal, anyway?"

"Could you _not _talk to me while I pee?!" she shouted through the door.

Mitchie couldn't help but chuckle. Everyone pees, it's a normal body function and Mikayla was being a complete drama queen about someone hearing her.

Mikayla exited the bathroom after she flushed and washed her hands. "That's totally weird."

"What'd you mean?"

"Talking to someone while they're in the bathroom."

Mitchie laughed. "It's no big deal. What do you do in public rest rooms?"

"Easy. I _don't _use them." Which was true. It's been so long since Mikayla had to even share a bathroom with anyone that she never had to get used to any one else's habits but her own.

"Well, get used to it. We're stuck on this bus until we reach Dallas."

"Whatever. Just go back to your book." Mikayla went into the kitchen and slammed the dividing door behind her.

"Fine." She screamed from the other side. She turned her attention back down to her diary which already had 2 pages full of what happened that day alone. After her little chat with Mikayla, she decided to write a new entry titled: _What a bitch._

-*-*-*-

They stopped at a rest stop where they were able to finally stretch out their legs, and finally get away from one another. Mikayla quickly ran towards the store and Mitchie ran to the gift shop. She picked out a trinket for each her mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, cousins, friends and even for the sweaty deli guy down the street from her house. They were only allowed a half hour before they had to return to their enclosed spaces but she saw Mikayla run back into the bus twenty minutes early. She spent the rest of her time exploring the shop before heading back.

Once she got back on the bus, Mitchie flopped down on her bed and began to write, but she totally wanted to call up Angelina and share just how awful Mikayla is and how right Angelina was. It was late and for her to wake up her friends and family just to say "_Mikayla's a meanie" _is totally out of the question. It can wait 'til tomorrow.

Mikayla finally walked into the tour bus and began to dig under her bed. She finally pulled a bottle of alcohol from one of her suitcases which was hidden under some of her clothes.

"You brought alcohol?" Mitchie sat up from her bed and scoffed.

Mikayla rolled her eyes and took a swig. "Oh, what? You're going to rat me out?" she spat before taking a sip of her chaser.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "No, but if you get caught, I knew nothing about this."

"I've been sneaking alcohol around Margo for the past year. I've never been caught. I'm quite careful." She pulled out her body spray and a pack of gum. "So don't worry about what I do, and I'll do the same for you."

"You've been drinking since you were fifteen?"

"You're going to lecture me?"

"N-no." Mitchie looked down at her feet. "Why don't we try to get along?" Mikayla laughed and nearly spat her drink out. "I mean, we're stuck on this bus for nearly an entire summer. Why do you have to be so distant and above everyone else?"

"What does it matter? The summer's going to end then you're going to go off and do your thing, and I'm going to be in some studio or photo op." Mikayla's voice softened. "I'm too busy to have friends."

"You're never too busy to have friends." Mitchie said with a little more understanding.

"Well, maybe you're not too busy, but I am." She said more sternly. "And I have no interest in making any."

_Hopeless. _"Whatever, pop star." Mitchie rolled over and pulled out her MP3 and tried to be as distant from Mikayla as possible.

Mikayla took another 2 shots before she called it a night. Through Mitchie's music, she could have sworn she heard Mikayla whimper.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I think I'm going to strictly stick to what's happening on the tour bus. Yo no se.

Chapter 3: Bestest Best Friend

It was a long night/day and Mitchie was glad to be back on the bus, even though that meant dealing with Mikayla. At least in the bus she could be honest. She didn't like Mikayla, they both knew that but to everyone else, they were the newest and bestest pals forever and ever. If she has to say, "Put your hands together for international pop star, my best friend, Mikayla." she's going to hurl.

Mikayla was the last one to get on the bus (of course) and she immediately collapsed on her bed.

"You're not drinking tonight?" Mitchie asked without taking her eyes off her diary.

"I should pass out just fine without it tonight." Mikayla replied as though she was speaking to no one and nothing. It even sounded like she directed it to herself.

Mitchie sat quietly before she heard her cell phone go off. When she saw the caller ID flash _Mom_ she immediately picked up. "Mom! Hey!" Mitchie leapt up and walked into the kitchen. "The concert was amazing! People were screaming and clapping, for me! It's so unbelievable! I know! I can't wait to see you too. I got souvenirs for everyone. I'm going to try to get something for everyone at every rest stop! Tell dad I said hey! I am exhausted, but incredibly excited, nervous and totally homesick at the same time!" Mitchie spoke to her mom for nearly a half hour before her body screamed at her for rest.

She came back into the room with Mikayla in her pajamas and curled up into a ball. _I like her better when she's asleep._ She let out a low chuckle before she tucked herself in to finally get some rest.

-*-*-*-

Mitchie awoke to the most unpleasant noise that ever reached human ears: Margo's shouting. It was 7 a.m., the morning after a concert, and she was already barking out orders for Mikayla to go to her vocal coach. Through one slightly opened eye, Mitchie watched as Mikayla reluctantly got ready through Margo's consistent yelling. _Must go back to sleep!_ Mitchie thought to herself. The yelling seemed to have continued despite Mikayla's efforts of waking up, dressing and brushing her teeth under ten minutes. _If this yelling doesn't stop… must have coffee…_

When they left, Mitchie pulled out her diary but was unsure of what to write. She wanted to write about her and Mikayla's rude awakening but sleep took her over.

-*-*-*-

When Mitchie's eyes fluttered open, she saw Mikayla with her bottle at hand. She let out a yawn and sat up. "That might mess up your voice." Mitchie said dryly, trying to make the statement as neutral as possible.

"So? We don't have another show for another two days." Mitchie shrugged and continued to "mind her own business".

Mikayla's ring tone startled her, since she never heard it go off before. It didn't sound like anything she heard before. It was just a quick note, either that she answered it so fast that she only heard the beginning. "Hey, mom!" That was the first time Mitchie ever saw excitement on her face. Sure, she saw her up on stage, but this was true excitement. "I just got back fr…" Mikayla stood and began to walk towards the kitchen. "N-no. I'll send it in the morning." Her tone dropped into a complete melancholy state. "I won't forget. I promise. I-I have it, I just have to… No, I haven't… at all I. Mom, I… Wait, mom. I… I won't. I... you too." Her last two words dragged. There was complete silence on the other side. Mitchie was curious what she was talking about with her mother but completely afraid to ask.

She finally heard something on the other side of the door but she wished she didn't. Mikayla was actually crying. _The _Mikayla was crying. Mitchie began to approach the door but heard her begin to dial. "Hey, Louis." She said calmly as if she wasn't _just _crying. "Yeah, it's me. I had… I don't want to talk to your friends… Louis? Hey. Yeah, it's me. Yes. _The _Mikayla. Can you just put my brother back on? I'm on tour in Texas right now… can you just put him back on the phone? It ends this summer… can you just… actually, I have to go. It was nice talking to you. You too, bye." Mitchie heard Mikayla's phone slam close.

There was another long silence before she heard Mikayla stand up and walk to the refrigerator. She quickly returned into the room with her eyes blood shot and a bottle of soda in her hand. Mitchie knew what that meant. "Hey." Mikayla didn't look up from her suit case. "You okay?" Mikayla nodded and continued to pull out her bottle. _Misery loves company. _Mitchie cleared her throat. "Mind if I have one too?"

Mikayla attempted to make her voice sound as normal as possible. "You don't drink."

"So? I want to try."

"You shouldn't."

"Well, that's the pot calling the kettle black." Mitchie expected some kind of retort.

"Well, if you already don't then you shouldn't start." She said in a very bland voice before she took another shot.

"I just want to try."

"You don't have a good enough reason."

"People have worse reasons." Mitchie hugged her knees to her chest, hoping that was convincing enough.

Without looking up or changing her tone, Mikayla handed her the bottle. "You're going to want this." She handed her the orange soda.

Mikayla was completely right. As soon as the vodka reached her tongue, Mitchie completely regretted even asking for a sip. With the back and forth they performed, Mitchie didn't want to simply back down so she held her nose and felt the vodka burn every inch down. She gladly welcomed the cooling sensation that the soda gave her. She no longer felt it burn, but a nice warming sensation through out her body.

"The taste is totally worth the feeling." She said as she ran her fingers repeatedly over her knees.

"So, are you really okay?"

On the bus of honesty and alcohol, Mikayla shook her head. "No."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Nope, not in this chapter either.

Chapter 4: You're Not Completely Abrasive…

"It seems like everyone wants something from me. Cliché, right?" Mitchie sat attentively. "Well, it's like my mom isn't my mom anymore. She calls me up to pay the mortgage and bills and her clothes. She didn't even care that I had a concert. I'm a fucking pop star, known internationally and she calls me up to ask how her money's doing. I just want to call her up and tell her about the awesome fruit smoothie I had." Mitchie was still silent, allowing Mikayla to continue her rant. "I want to call my brother and see if he's doing better in school or if he made the foot ball team. The only connection I have with them is Facebook and that's not enough."

"Why don't you stop giving your mom money?" she said in a low voice.

Mikayla obviously wanted to cry. "If I stop giving her money, not only would she be homeless, she'd have no reason to speak with me."

"After the tour, maybe you can visit your mom?"

Mikayla shook her head and took another shot. "Like I said, I'm going to be busy as hell after this: press conferences, talk shows, CD signings… Why do CD's even exist still!?" She handed the bottles over to Mitchie, who was already tipsy after only 3 shots.

"I don't know… but we gotta find a way." She slurred.

"What do you mean, _we?"_ she asked softly.

"Like… like during the tour, we can figure out away around the whole your mom spending your money issue."

"You don't have t…"

Mitchie stood up quickly, which she completely regretted. "I know! I know… but family's important!" she sat back down, trying to stop her head from spinning. "And you need them." She took another shot without feeling the need for the chaser. "And you told me you don't care to make any friends, so if you don't have friends, you at least need your family around in this fucked up world." She took another swig.

"My last friend completely fucked me over." She whimpered out, and Mitchie handed her the bottle. "That girl that I was always hanging out with… Christina… I kept going to parties with her and for some reason, everyone knew where we were going to be. Turns out, that camera whore kept calling _everyone_ and _anyone _to say she's with Mikayla!" she paused. "After that, Margo didn't let me get close to anyone." She swallowed hard. "I don't actually _care _about sharing a bus with you… or anyone, Margo just didn't want the same thing to happen all over again. She's a bitch but she looks out for me, but sometimes it's suffocating."

"Yeah… and you're not such a terrible room mate." She chuckled. "I mean, at first you were quite abrasive but now that I know why, we can have some sort of understanding and we don't have to argue about… whatever it is that we argue about."

"You don't have the picture up." Mikayla said in a low voice.

Mitchie looked up at her wall. "What picture?"

"Of us at the signing… you didn't put it up."

"Oh! That picture." After her first encounter with Mikayla on the tour bus, she felt like destroying the picture. She even thought of burning it for a little bit of symbolism but she was glad she kept it. She dug in her suit case and took it out of one of her books that she brought for a bit of side reading. With tape from another picture, she put up the picture of her and Mikayla. They both had huge cheesy smiles, and Mitchie was holding up the newly signed CD.

"We should totally recreate that picture!" Mikayla jumped from her bed and pulled out her camera. "You gotta sign your CD and I'll sign mine and we'll hold up each others."

"All of the merchandise is on the other bus…" Mitchie said, discouraged from her previous excitement.

"I have a copy." She said as she pulled Mitchie's CD from underneath another pile of clothes. "Here, sign it." She handed her the CD and a pack of colorful sharpies. "Any color, I don't care but I do like purple."

"I can't believe _you _have _my _CD." She gushed as she signed.

"Whatever. I like your stuff." Mikayla blushed. "What color?"

"Blue."

"You ready?" Mitchie nodded and got closer. "Say _cheesy_."

"Cheesy!" they said in unison and snapped the picture. They both laughed uncontrollably at the picture because they obviously looked drunk. "One more time." They said after every picture until they found the perfect one where they looked the least drunk.

"We gotta get this developed and make a huge 8x10 of it!"

"But we have to make a copy of that one too." She pointed at the one up on Mitchie's wall.

"Kay… kay, not more." Mikayla said as she closed up the bottle and stashed it in her usual spot. "I don't want to get caught." She pulled out her gum and spray. "Here, spray yourself and we'll have to get the rest of the room." Mitchie agreed. Mikayla had been doing it for a while and she wasn't about to go against anything she suggested. "You feeling okay?"

Mitchie nodded. "I feel great." She smiled widely.

"Good. Just don't get addicted." Mikayla said with much seriousness in her tone. "What's there to do on this boring bus?"

"Jenga?" Mitchie suggested. When it came to board games, she was a total dork. "Or Scrabble. I love word games, or we can play Connect 4. I haven't played that in a while."

"How about Connect 3?" Mikayla said, completely unaware as to how bad the joke really was.

"Oh, God. That was terrible!" Mitchie laughed.

"Yeah, after me and Shane dated, it's totally awkward during rehearsals."

"Wait, you two dated?"

Mikayla nodded. "Only for about a month or so." She said dryly. "He would go to kiss me and he would have this nasty white build up of saliva at the edges of his mouth. That totally grossed me out so I never kissed him." She shrugged. "I guess that's why we broke up."

"Yeah. You weren't missing much." She laughed lightly.

"You kissed him?" Mikayla laughed.

Mitchie shrugged. "We dated for a bit but it was kind of like dating a brother, or slightly butch sister." They laughed and both fell silent.

"What's it like." Mikayla broke the silence.

"What? Kissing Shane?"

Mikayla shook her head. "Just kissing. What's it like?" she asked as Mitchie set up Jenga.

"You _never_ kissed _anyone? _Like _ever?_" Mikayla shook her head.

"Do you wanna go first?"

"What?" Mikayla asked, quite shocked.

"Do you want to pull out the first piece?"

"Right, sure." Mikayla took her turn first.

"I don't know. Everyone I kissed was just as good as if I kissed my hand."

"How many people have you kissed?"

"Like four." Mitchie thought about it again. "Yeah, about 4. They were all pretty terrible."

Mikayla laughed. "In the movies, they make it out to be this awesome magical thing and I guess it's totally not."

Mitchie shrugged. "I guess I just haven't kissed someone worth while."

"I…" they both began to laugh when the tower of wooden blocks toppled over on Mikayla's turn. "I'm totally _not _cleaning that."

"Come on. You did it." She laughed as Mikayla did her best to pick up every block.

Once she picked up every piece and sloppily put it away, she sat up on her heels and came face to face with Mitchie. "Odd question: can you…" she paused and laughed. "feel free to say no, but can you show me how to kiss?" Mitchie bit her lip. "You can say no we can just act like it never happened." She rose to her feet and went to go on her bunk.

"No, wait." Mitchie wrapped her fingers around her wrist. "Sit." Mikayla sat across from Mitchie on her bed. "It's easy. Just close your eyes and do what comes naturally."

Mikayla closed her eyes. "How am I supposed to know when to kiss?" she peeked one eye open.

"Trust me. You'll know." Mitchie laughed at Mikayla's lack of experience. "Just close your eyes." She was able to feel Mitchie's approaching body and her chest heaved in anticipation. Her lips were only a breath away.

A/N: You'll have to wait 'til next chapter for _THE SCENE! _


	5. The Scene

A/N: Okay, finally, here's the scene:

Mikayla felt Mitchie's lips finally connect with hers. It felt incredible. There were no other words to describe it other than amazing, breath taking, incredible… and those words still come up short. Mitchie slowly pulled away and they both opened their eyes.

"That's what a kiss feels like." Mikayla sat frozen with all of her weight leaning on the bottoms of her palms. Growing brave, she dove in for another kiss. Mitchie, of course was shocked but Mikayla wanted more. She followed her instincts and let her body flow naturally with Mitchie's. She was in perfect rhythm with her partner, gliding her tongue against the other when it appeared, parting her lips when demanded entry.

It was the most intoxicating feeling she'd ever felt, and she had been drunk many times. She wanted more, but wasn't exactly sure what _it _was. She just knew she wanted to continue exploring this new feeling, and continue exploring the body that was beneath her. Her hands seemed to wander all around Mitchie's body. While one hand pulled at Mitchie's sweat pants, the other was exploring the hills and valleys of her chest. Soon it changed to one hand scraping at her thigh and the other attempting to run up her shirt.

"Mikayla," Mitchie tried to speak in between each kiss. "How drunk are you?"

"Just- just a little." She replied and continued to concentrate on Mitchie's lips.

Mitchie pushed herself slightly up so she could breathe. "I just…" her head rolled back when Mikayla locked her lips onto her neck. "being drunk thing." Mikayla let out a moan, not wanting to leave Mitchie's slender neck for even one second. "I just don't want you to do something that you'd regret."

Mikayla pulled herself away from her neck and went back to her lips. "I'd do this sober with you." She said with her lips pressed against Mitchie's. "You're just so beautiful, and understanding." She said in between each kiss. She then gently latched her teeth onto her lower lip and slowly pulled down. "Mmm… I love your lip gloss." She moaned and soon continued.

"Mikayla, I didn't expect you to react like this."

"Just please, please, please don't tell me to stop." She whined and continued to smear Mitchie's lip gloss against her own lips. She grabbed onto Mitchie's hand and guided it to her ass. "I need you to touch me. I need you."

Mitchie finally gave in and allowed Mikayla to do whatever she wanted. Her lips found her way back to Mitchie's neck, which was her absolute favorite. It was her most sensitive spot other than…

"Ow!" Mitchie pulled away.

"Y-you don't like biting?"

"A little, but that's going to leave a mark." A thought suddenly came to her. "No! I'll have to hide this. If someone sees this, the paparazzi are going to have a field day with this."

"Calm down." She placed a kiss on her lips and put her focus back onto her neck. "I'll make it feel better." She glided her tongue against the welt and circled around it.

Mitchie bit her lower lip and tried to hold in a moan, but was very unsuccessful. Moan after moan escaped her lips and she lost control of her entire body. Her hand entangled in to her hair and her hips began to buck. "It f-feels so good." Mikayla gently bit Mitchie's lip, pulled down and quickly released.

"Tell me what you want, Mitchie." She groaned in her ear. "I'll do anything." She nibbled at her earlobe.

Mitchie grabbed Mikayla's hand and guided it further down and onto her private area. "Just touch me." She begged. "I'm so wet." Mikayla pressed harder against the soft flesh under her hand, and with a rhythmic pattern, she moved her fingers back and forth. Mitchie groaned and gasped with every stroke and Mikayla loved it. Mitchie couldn't stand it anymore. She needed more. "Go inside." She begged. "Please. Please. Please."

"You don't want me to play up here for a little bit?" she teased as she groped her right breast.

"In, please." She groaned and tried to force her friends hand down her underwear.

"How many fingers?" she asked, nearly ripping off her pants and underwear.

"Two." She whined. Mikayla stopped briefly to see her beautiful, wet, hairless pussy before delving two fingers inside of her. Mitchie let out a sharp gasp from the intrusion and dug her nails into Mikayla's back through her shirt.

"You're pussy's so tight." She moaned as she grew more intoxicated off of Mitchie's stimulation. She continued to pump her two fingers inside her friend and unknowingly, stimulating her clit at the same time.

Mitchie's lips began to quiver and her breath became shorter. "Oh God!" Mitchie held on to Mikayla tightly, fully aware what is going to come next. "Oh, fuck!" Mikayla's smile grew wider. She was responsible for giving Mitchie this pleasure. She was the one making her quiver, and it was the biggest turn on. Her right leg went into spasms as her walls clamped down on Mikayla's intruding fingers.

Mikayla went to withdraw her hand but was intercepted by Mitchie's. "No," she whined. "Leave it in." she begged and nuzzled into her neck. Mikayla allowed her body to collapse on top of Mitchie's panting body. "S-so good." She moaned into Mikayla's neck.

"I'm glad you liked it." She kissed her forehead. Mitchie nodded as she whimpered and tried to pull her even closer. "Can I pull out now?" Mitchie nodded and whimpered when she felt the two fingers leave her body.

Growing curious, Mikayla licked Mitchie's juices from her fingers. "Really, Mik!" she covered her face in embarrassment.

"What?" she giggled. "It's good." She had another lick. "You should try it." She insisted and presented her hand to her. "Try it."

"Fine." She grabbed her hand with both of her hands and seductively licked off her own cum. She grew more enticed by the taste and continued to suck off the last bit of cum.

"I told you it was good." Mikayla grinned from ear to ear. "Now, let's taste it from the source." They both smiled as Mikayla descended towards her wet pussy.

A/N:It shall continue!! Review PLZ.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm just adding another part... purely smut-tastic

Chapter 6: More Sex

Mikayla wrapped her lips around Mitchie's hairless, wet pussy and glided her tongue between her slit. Mitchie moaned and relaxed her stiff legs. Mikayla loved the feel of her hard throbbing clit in her mouth. Now she sees why so many people are willing to go down before receiving thier own release. She sucked Mitchie's clit into her mouth, pulling up on the bundle of nerves and letting it slide back out. Her fingers found Mitchie's wet slit that dripped its honey onto her hand. Mikayla let two of her fingers slide up her tight channel, forcing a sharp gasp to leave Mitchie's lips.

It was wierd. Good wierd. She never thought she would ever have sex with a girl. Ever. Especially someone that she idolized for some time. Oh, what would her future fans say?

Mitchie moaned and rose her hips to Mikayla's mouth and sighed. Mikayla hungierly sucked on her swollen clit, sliding her fingers in and out of her incredibly wet slit. Suddenly, Mitchie lifted her hips to Mikayla's mouth, her clit exploding in waves of pulsating orgasm. She put on a wicked grin when she felt her muscles clamp down onto her two fingers. Mikayla's tongue flicked her clit, driving her to pump her hips, with her legs spread wide, and her cries smothered into a pillow.

With her fingers still inside, she lifted her body up so that she was face to face with her lover. "For someone who never ate pussy before, you did a _really _amazing job." she moaned, screwing her hips into Mikayla's fingers.

Mikayla smiled and lowered her lips to meet Mitchies. "Let's see if you can top that." Mikayla said with a smug grin as she swirled her fingers inside of Mitchie.

Her back arched, and she let out a groan when she felt Mikayla's fingers retreat from inside of her once more.  
"Is that a challenge?" Mitchie laughed and pushed herself up onto her knees.

"Maybe." Mikayla said as she lifted her ass off the bed to slip her pants off easier.

"Well," She lowered her body so that her lips were able to meet her dripping pussy. "we'll see." she said before locking her lips around her pussy. On contact, Mikayla let out a sharp moan. She relaxed her entire body and allowed Mitchie to explore her tight pussy. Each new movement Mitchie presented to her, Mikayla would let out a sharp yelp. Mikayla was drawing ever closer to her peak, and when Mitchie senced this, she buried her face even deeper into her pussy. Her body movements became more violent and involuntary. She found her hand tangled in Mitchie's hair, pressing her head down into her pussy.

"I think I'm... I'm... gonna cum." Mikayla cried as she did her best to keep her cries as quite as possible. She clasped her hand over her own mouth, and tears began to stream down her cheeks. Though muffled, her screams were still quite loud.

"Shhh..." Mitchie hushed her without breaking contact. She went right back to _work _and probed her tight hole with her tongue. After that, Mikayla completely lost it. Her body went into a wave of orgasms, and sent her legs into a fit of spasms but Mitchie was determined to not break contact until Mikayla rode out her orgasms.

Quickly, Mitchie threw a pillow up towards Mikayla for her to easily muffle her symphony of cries, screams, and moans. She bit down on the pillow with her eyes tightly clenched shut as she felt Mitchie's fingers forcfully invade her tight pussy. It hurt a little at first, but in the state she was in, her hand could get cut off and she wouldn't even care to tend to it. She felt Mitchie's two fingers pound away inside of her shortening the time between each cry. As she drew closer to her overlapping orgasm, she felt Mitchie's fingers curl inside of her, stimulating another bundle of nerves.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked seductively. Mikayla frantically shook her head, and Mitchie flashed a wicked grin. "This is your G-spot." she giggled, continuing to stimulate the bundle of nerves. "Keep that pillow over your mouth. It's gonna be intense." Mitchie locked her mouth back onto Mikayla's pussy and continued to flick and suck her throbbing clit. It wasn't very long until Mikayla was screaming out profanity and other inaudible words into the protective pillow and wildly bucking and grinding her hips against Mitchie's lips.

"No more." she said as she attempted to sit up. "I can't..." she arched her back. "It's too... I c-c... Please?" she begged, and Mitchie released her mouth from her dripping pussy.

Mitchie met eye to eye with Mikayla and smiled. "So, I guess I did pretty well." she said smugly.

Mikayla rapidly nodded, wrapped her arms around her neck and crashed their lips together. "It felt so good."

Mitchie giggled. "I could tell by the size of that cum puddle." Mikayla turned red from embarrassment. "Well, I _did_ drink most of it." Mikalya groaned. "Don't pout! You taste amazing!" she said as she went in for another kiss and smiled. "I might just go back for seconds." she said as she lowered herself down.

"No! I can't take it right now." she cried. "Maybe in a few more minutes."

"Fine." she pouted and rested her chin on her chest and smiled up at her. "If only people knew, what would they say?" They both giggled at thier shared secret.

A/N: I promise, the next chapter will have a plot. I swear!


End file.
